The present invention relates to the field of trailer tongues.
When operating a towing vehicle and a trailer the possibility of the trailer jackknifing exists. Jackknifing is an uncontrollable over-articulation between the towing vehicle and the trailer and can often cause damage to the trailer tongue and/or towing vehicle. Jackknifing often occurs when backing the trailer or when operating the vehicle/trailer combination on a slippery road surface, among other situations.
The trailer tongue is particularly susceptible to bending damage because of its typically elongated configuration. When jackknifing of a trailer occurs, the tongue is often damaged beyond repair. Various anti-jackknifing devices have been previously proposed. However, many of these devices are either extremely complex or have proven ineffective.
Devices for dampening or absorbing shock and vibration in the hitch assembly are also known. Many of these devices use elastomeric materials to absorb the forces created by vibrations, etc. However, these devices are ineffective in a jackknife situation. They are strictly employed to absorb shock and vibration to allow for a smoother ride and to prevent damage to the hitch assembly itself. Examples of such devices are U.S. Pat No. 5,823,560 to Van Vleet, U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,094 to Gullickson and U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,133 to Thorne et al.
A long felt need exists for a device that minimizes occurrences of bending damage in jackknife situations.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention there is provided a trailer having a tongue that defines a longitudinal axis and includes a coupler portion. The coupler portion of the tongue can pivot relative to the longitudinal axis, thereby forming an angle between the coupler portion and the longitudinal axis. In a preferred embodiment, the tongue includes a breakaway coupler assembly. The breakaway coupler assembly includes the coupler portion having a distal end adapted to engage a towing vehicle, and a flex-joint pivotally engaged with the coupler portion. This allows the coupler portion to pivot relative to the flex-joint.
In another preferred embodiment, the tongue includes (a) a pair of elongated bars having first and second opposite ends, wherein each end is angled, (b) a coupler portion having first and second ends, wherein the first end is adapted to engage a towing vehicle, and has a pair of posts extending upwardly therefrom, (c) a rear portion spaced from the coupler portion that includes a pair of posts extending upwardly therefrom, (d) a first resilient member adjacent a top surface of the coupler portion and disposed between the pair of elongated bars, (f) a second resilient member adjacent a top surface of the rear portion and disposed between the pair of elongated bars, (g) a third resilient member adjacent a top surface of the coupler portion and adjacent the first ends of the elongated bars, and (h) a fourth resilient member adjacent a top surface of the rear portion and adjacent the second ends of the elongated bars. The first ends of the elongated bars each engage one of the posts on the coupler portion and the second ends of the elongated bars each engage one of the posts on the rear portion.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention there is provided a breakaway coupler assembly including a coupler portion, a bar extending downwardly from the coupler portion, a tubular member at least partially surrounding the bar, and at least one resilient member disposed between an interior surface of the tubular member and the bar.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of preventing damage to a tongue of a trailer including the step of providing a flex-joint on the tongue.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description. It is to be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the present invention, are given by way of illustration and not limitation. Many changes and modifications within the scope of the present invention may be made without departing from the spirit thereof, and the invention includes all such modifications.